Pottermore
---- }} Pottermore est un site officiel sur la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]], proposé par J.K. Rowling, développé par TH_NK et sponsorisé par Sony. Concept Première version La première version de Pottermore proposait plusieurs fonctionnalités à ses utilisateurs, les plus importantes étant les Moments de l'histoire à explorer ainsi que les textes inédits de l'auteur. Cette ancienne version du site était disponible en anglais, en français, en italien, en allemand et en espagnol et permettait aux joueurs de s'immerger dans l'univers magique de la saga en créant un compte pour rejoindre l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard en fonction de leur personnalité, de prendre part à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons en participant à des duels de sorciers ou en faisant des potions, et bien d'autres fonctionnalités qui permirent au site d'entraîner la création de plus de douze millions de comptes avant que le site ne change complètement. Deuxième version La deuxième version du site se présente comme étant plus agréable à voir, avec de nouvelles informations inédites et des articles écrits à la fois par J.K. Rowling et par l'équipe du site. Les douze millions de comptes se retrouvent supprimés afin que chacun puisse accéder à Pottermore sans avoir besoin de se connecter, les langues autres que l'anglais sont retirées et le site se présente désormais par une page d'accueil présentant cinq articles récents ainsi que deux boutons : l'un, EXPLORE, permet de taper soi-même sa recherche pour trouver l'article désiré et l'autre, MENU, présente les cinq catégories du site :Pottermore - J.K. Rowling welcomes you to the brand new Pottermore, Welcome to the new Pottermore *''Writing by J.K. Rowling'' : textes inédits de J.K.R.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling thumb|right|250px|Nouveau menu de Pottermore. *''Explore the story'' : articles sur l'univers de ''Harry Potter''.Pottermore - Explore the story *''Features'' : articles de l'équipe de Pottermore.Pottermore - Features *''News'' : informations en rapport avec Pottermore ou ce qui entoure la création du monde de Harry Potter.Pottermore - News *''Shop'' : lien vers le Pottermore Shop, seule section du site encore accessible dans d'autres langues que l'anglais (disponible en catalan, en allemand, en français, en italien, en portugais et en japonais), pour l'achat des eBooks et livres audios numériques de la saga Harry Potter.Pottermore Shop - Accueil Histoire Développement En août 2008, six mois après la publication de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort et environ un an après la sortie du cinquième film, le développement du site est lancé pour une durée de deux ans,Observer - Harry Potter and the Interactive Digital Environment Melissa Anelli, administratrice du site de fans bien réputé The-Leaky-Cauldron, faisant partie des développeurs depuis octobre 2009.Twitter - melissaanelli Annonce Le 15 juin 2011, une page web du nom de Secret Street View créée par J.K. Rowling apparaît. Plusieurs indices sous formes de coordonnées géographiques apparaissent également peu à peu sur dix célèbres sites de fans (tels que les anglophones The-Leaky-Cauldron, SnitchSeeker et MuggleNet, mais aussi l'italien Portus, le portugais Clubedossluege, l'espagnol Bloghogwarts ou encore le français Univers Harry Potter).Mugglenet Ces coordonnées sont à entrer sur une application présente sur Secret Street View qui amène alors les utilisateurs vers différents points du globe ayant un rapport avec la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]], comme Salem ou la gare de King's Cross. À chacun de ces lieux est présente une lettre majuscule qui sont à rassembler par les fans, qui supposent que le message caché est « more Potter » et s'excitent à l'idée de la publication d'un nouveau livre. thumb|right|200px|Accueil de Pottermore le [[17 juin 2011.]] Cette supposition disparaît au moment où le site www.pottermore.com devient accessible, le 17 juin, et où est visible le logo du site sous-titré de « Coming soon... » ainsi que la signature de J.K. Rowling, après quoi les suppositions se dirigent plutôt vers un jeu vidéo ou une encyclopédie en ligne. Le même jour, un compte YouTube nommé JKRowlingAnnounces est créé et un compte à rebours vers le 23 juin y est visible. À la date annoncée, une vidéo ayant pour titre « J.K. Rowling Announces Pottermore » devient disponible sur le compte : center L'auteur y dévoile l'arrivée prochaine du site qu'elle qualifie de quelque chose d'unique, d'une expérience de lecture en ligne comme aucune autre, et annonce également l'implication que les utilisateurs pourront avoir sur le site ainsi que les textes inédits sur le monde de Harry Potter. Opération Plume Magique thumb|left|225px|Message affiché lorsque la Plume Magique est trouvée par un utilisateur. Le 31 juillet 2011, date d'anniversaire de J.K. Rowling et du personnage de Harry Potter, l'Opération Plume Magique est lancée : celle-ci consiste à permettre à un million d'utilisateurs d'accéder au site en avant-première et ainsi de servir de bêta testeurs, l'opération étant disponible en anglais, en français, en italien, en allemand et en espagnol. Chaque jour pendant une semaine, une énigme est posée sur le site pendant seulement quelques heures en rapport avec l'un des livres de la saga (Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers le premier jour, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets le deuxième jour, etc.), les utilisateurs doivent y répondre pour être redirigé vers un site officiel en rapport avec la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] pour y trouver la Plume Magique. Ces énigmes se présentent sous la forme d'un chiffre à trouver et à ajouter à l'URL du site pour ensuite être redirigé vers le site du jour.USATODAY - Pottermore's Magical Quill Challenge underway Si la plume est trouvée, l'utilisateur obtient la permission de s'inscrire en avant-première au site web.The Magical Quill - some questions answered (updated) [archive] Énigmes Période de test Le 10 août, des e-mails sont envoyés à quelques utilisateurs ayant réussi le test de la Plume Magique. Le site est officiellement accessible à tous les bêta testeurs le 15 août.HuffingtonPost - A Look Inside Pottermore: First Impressions D'autres vagues d'e-mails sont envoyés les 18, 19, 22, 24, 25 et 26 à des utilisateurs recevant la permission d'accéder au site. Une dernière vague est envoyée durant la semaine du 29 août au 4 juillet. Tous les bêta testeurs ont la possibilité d'explorer en avant-première l'intégralité des Moments du premier livre et de faire part de leurs avis, commentaires et impressions sur la version bêta du site. Ouverture thumb|right|250px|Logo du site du [[17 juin 2011 au 21 septembre 2015.]] L'ouverture, initialement prévue pour octobre 2011,Voir cette image. est repoussée à avril 2012 afin que les développeurs puissent améliorer le site suite aux commentaires des bêta testeurs.Waiting for Pottermore? [archive] Entre temps, le Pottermore Shop ouvre le 27 mars pour permettre aux utilisateurs l'achat des livres de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] au format ebook.WSJ - Finally, E-Books for Potter Pottermore s'ouvre finalement au grand public le 14 avril, offrant à tous la possibilité d'explorer le premier tome de la saga de façon interactive. Le site est alors disponible en anglais, en allemand, en espagnol, en français et en italien. Publication des livres La publication des livres suivants s'est faite de façon progressive au cours des trois années qui suivirent l'ouverture de Pottermore : *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' : **Chapitres un à quatre : 11 juillet 2012, les élèves de Serpentard bénéficiant de l'avantage d'y accéder un jour plus tôt en raison de leur victoire de la première Coupe des Quatre Maisons du sitePottermore News - POTTERMORE OPENS CHAMBER OF SECRETS TO ALL **Chapitres cinq à onze : 18 septembre 2012Pottermore News - POTTERMORE LAUNCHES CHAPTERS FIVE-ELEVEN OF CHAMBER OF SECRETS **Chapitres douze à dix-sept : 31 octobre 2012Pottermore News - POTTERMORE RELEASES THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF CHAMBER OF SECRETS *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' : **Chapitres un à sept : 20 décembre 2012Pottermore News - POTTERMORE RELEASES FIRST CHAPTERS OF PRISONER OF AZKABAN **Chapitres huit à quinze : 10 avril 2013Pottermore News - CHAPTERS 8-15 OF PRISONER OF AZKABAN RELEASED ON POTTERMORE **Chapitres seize à vingt-deux : 31 juillet 2013Pottermore News - FINAL CHAPTERS OF PRISONER OF AZKABAN RELEASED, NEW SITE LAUNCHES *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' : **Chapitres un à onze : 2013,Pottermore News - FIRST INSTALLMENT OF GOBLET OF FIRE NOW AVAILABLE FOR ALL TO EXPLORE les élèves de Poufsouffle bénéficiant de l'avantage d'y accéder un jour plus tôt en raison de leur victoire de la quatrième Coupe des Quatre Maisons du sitePottermore News - FIRST INSTALLMENT OF GOBLET OF FIRE NOW AVAILABLE FOR HUFFLEPUFFS **Chapitres douze à vingt : 16 janvier 2014Pottermore News - POTTERMORE RELEASES SECOND INSTALLMENT OF ‘GOBLET OF FIRE’ **Chapitres vingt-et-un à trente-sept : 31 juillet 2014, les élèves de Serdaigle bénéficiant de l'avantage d'y accéder un jour plus tôt en raison de leur victoire de la cinquième Coupe des Quatre Maisons du sitePottermore News - LAST INSTALLMENT OF ‘HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE’ RELEASED *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' : 31 octobre 2014Pottermore News - POTTERMORE RELEASES NEW J.K. ROWLING WRITING IN HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' : 12 décembre 2014, les douze Moments du livre ont été rendus disponibles au rythme de un par jour à partir du 12 décembrePottermore News - POTTERMORE’S 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS SURPRISES *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' : 23 juin 2015,Pottermore News - POTTERMORE REVEALS NEW MOMENTS FROM DEATHLY HALLOWS il est possible que cette date ait été choisie pour les derniers Moments de Pottermore en raison du fait que le site a également été lancé un 23 juin, trois ans plus tôt, en référence à la phrase « Je m'ouvre au terme » apparaissant sur le Vif d'or de Harry Potter Refonte du site Le 9 juin 2015, Pottermore annonce qu'un changement radical du site est à venir et laisse quelques jours aux utilisateurs la possibilité de télécharger un certificat personnalisé comme souvenir de l'ancienne version du site. L'arrivée de cette nouvelle version est justifiée par l'équipe du fait que l'univers créé par J.K. Rowling s'agrandit et que le site doit s'adapter afin de pouvoir faire face aux nouveautés préparées pour le monde de Harry Potter.Pottermore News - POTTERMORE TO ENTER NEXT PHASE OF THE SITE thumb|right|225px|Nouvel accueil du site le [[22 septembre 2015.]] Le 22 septembre, le changement s'opère : le site change du tout au tout et se présente sous une nouvelle forme plus design mais séparée de l'interactivité que l'ancienne version offrait. De nombreux fans se montrent déçus par le nouveau sitePOTTERMORE NEWS - POTTERMORE LAUNCHES REDESIGNED SITE WITH A MESSAGE FROM J.K. ROWLING, TIME - Here’s Why Some Harry Potter Fans Are Unhappy With the New PottermoreHere’s Why Some Harry Potter Fans Are Unhappy With the New Pottermore, La Gazette du Sorcier - Le Pottermore nouveau est arrivé !, hypable - Is Lavender Brown dead or alive? Pottermore stirs up the debate bien que d'autres se montrent heureux de pouvoir retrouver les textes inédits de l'auteur et de pouvoir y accéder sans avoir besoin de s'inscrire au préalable.Firstpost - To like or not to like? Redesigned Pottermore website leaves Potterheads divided, Pottermore - The Pottermore Correspondent replies to fans Malgré les précédentes affirmations de l'équipe du site de pouvoir y retrouver tous les textes inédits, les Gazettes du sorcier sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 2014 y sont introuvables. Le 28 janvier 2016, les comptes font leur réapparition sur le site, de même que la Répartition et le sélectionneur de baguettes.La Gazette du Sorcier - La répartition de retour sur Pottermore ! Les premiers nouveaux textes à être disponibles dans d'autres langues que l'anglais font leur apparition le 7 mars et concernent l'histoire de la magie en Amérique du Nord, pour accompagner la campagne publicitaire du film Les Animaux fantastiques.Pottermore - Histoire de la magie en Amérique du Nord Le 2019, Pottermore est entièrement remplacé par le site officiel du Wizarding World.Site officiel du Wizarding World - Welcome to WizardingWorld.com Anecdotes *En octobre 2011, Charlie Redmayne est nommé au poste de Président Directeur Général de Pottermore. Il quitte l'équipe en juillet 2013La Gazette du Sorcier - Pottermore perd son président et est remplacé en octobreLinkedIn - Susan L. Jurevics par Susan Jurevics, qui démissionnera à son tour en février 2017. Le poste de PDG ne sera pas repris, ses tâches étant désormais réparties sur les trois directeurs de département (eCommerce, Digital et Éditorial).La Gazette du Sorcier - Les méthodes de recrutement originales de Pottermore *Fin 2016, Pottermore est en déficit de £4,9 millionsLa Gazette du Sorcier - Pottermore est toujours dans le rouge financièrement (environ €5,74 millionsXE Currency Table). Liens externes *Pottermore - Home * Notes et références Voir aussi *Pottermore/Moments *Pottermore/Répartition *Pottermore/Textes inédits français *Pottermore/Gazette du sorcier *Pottermore/Test du Patronus de:Pottermore de2:Pottermore en:Pottermore es:Pottermore it:Pottermore nl:Pottermore ja:ポッターモア no:Pottermore pl:Pottermore pt-br:Pottermore ru:Pottermore fi:Pottermore uk:Pottermore zh:Pottermore Catégorie:Pottermore Catégorie:Monde réel Catégorie:Site internet